Watching Eyes
by NightWatch-17
Summary: Edward admitts to Bella that he watches her sleep every night. But Bella takes this news badly. What does she think of Edward now? I know most of you will hate this but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

I reached for the door, but he was already there holding it open for me. "You know I'm not made of lace. I can open a door for myself," I said trying to look annoyed. But I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Well you better get used to it," Edward replied. Shutting my door. "That's how you're going to be treated from now on."

I glared at him but he just grinned back, stopping my heart.

I started for the front door, fishing for my key as I walked. But he was already there holding it open for me.

I stopped in the entrance confused. "Was it unlocked?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I used the spare key. "

This only confused me more because I swear I had never used that key in front of him before.

As if to answer my stare he said, "I come here often."

I spun around quickly, "Why?" I blurted out. What does he mean, come here often? Was he following me? I was so confused.

He shrugged casually. "What else is there to do at night?

When I didn't answer he raised a perfect brow. "Bella?" He asked, concern coming into his voice.

"Umm okay," I finally said in a small voice. It was all I could say as I registered his words. I turned back to the hallway lost in my thoughts.

When I reached the kitchen he was already there, sitting in the chair I had always imagined him in. But right now that didn't seem important.

I opened the fridge and took out a piece of lasagne from last night's dinner. I placed it in the microwave and set it to reheat. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for what was coming.

"So," I said casually.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"How often?" I asked, watching the lasagne rotate.

"How often what?" he replied in that same lazy tone.

I growled under my breath, this was getting annoying. "How often do you come here?" I asked for the second time.

"I come here almost every night," he said.

What?!" I yelled whirling around to stare at him.

Edward's forehead creased into a frown. "Is that a problem?" He asked.

"Is that a problem!" I gasped. My head was spinning and there was an uncomfortable feeling spreading to my stomach. He was watching me every night! Was I ever alone?

"Bella," Edward said, worried now. "What's the matter?"

He can't be serious I thought. I took a deep breath.

"So were you like looking through my window or something?"

He didn't reply, and a hesitant look came across his face.

My eyes widened as realization dawned upon me.

"Oh my god," I whispered. The window. I remembered back to the morning after my first dream. I had noticed that my window swung open easily, but I had been too distracted by the sunshine to really think about it.

'You didn't did you."

He gave me a guilty look. "I oiled the window he admitted.

I think I threw up in my mouth.

"YOU WERE IN MY ROOM WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!" I screamed.

He hunched back in his chair like a beaten dog. "Yeah."

"Edward!" I screeched. "Do you have any idea how creepy that is?"

"Bella he gasped, "I love you more than anything else in the world."

I closed my eyes and tried to control my raging emotions. He was watching me sleep. This was so messed up!

"And it hurts so much to be apart from you," Edward continued excitedly. "So that's why I come every night. It calms me."

This surprised me. I thought I was the needy one. I would get lonely sometimes when I wouldn't see him for awhile, though I liked my solitude too. But Edward! He couldn't last an hour without me, it was pathetic.

"Edward," I started slowly. "I'm sure you are capable of seeing me for just the day and not the nights Read a book or something, just don't come in my room!"

His face became broken and sad.""Bella ," he whispered. "I can't not see you; I have to hear your voice as you talk in your sleep. The way your chest falls up and down. I live for the moments when you speak my name."

By now my cheeks were burning with disbelief, this was all to much to take. This had to end now.

But before I could even open my mouth his arms were around me.

"Don't be embarrassed," he murmured in my ear, making me to shiver. Not in a good way,

mind you.

"If I could dream it would be about you," he said smiling into my hair.

I uncomfortably squirmed out of his arms, causing him to frown again.

"That was not why I blushed; Edward," I started. "I did because I'm disgusted, not embarrassed."

I could see I was hurting him, but I didn't care things had already gone too far.

"So please Edward," I continued. "Just leave."

"Bella please," he begged. Starting to break down. "I need you."

I finally lost my temper.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!" I shouted. "Just go Edward!"

That did it. I got one last look glimpse of his face in a mask of agony, before he vanished.

I took the long done lasagne out of the microwave and placed it onto the table where I simply stared at it. My appetite was long gone, due to the recent events. Sighing I stood up and left the kitchen. This certainly had been an interesting evening I mused as I walked through the house. Than tomorrow was going to be even better! I made a quick mental note to ask Charlie to bolt my window down, or all the windows for that matter. Hopefully he won't ask too many questions. Approaching the living room, I went to find a book.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just an author's note. I have not done any updating for a long time. Originally I wasn't going to but I got some new ideas to go with. Oh and thank you for not sending me any go drop dead reviews. I only got one review (Thank you by the way!) But I loved it anyway. In a few days I will have another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I finally have another chapter. I know I took forever, over a month in fact. But I have been working a lot lately so I haven't really had time. But now here is chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, Bella would be armed with stakes.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

I couldn't sleep. All night I tossed and turned in my bed. I just couldn't get the image of Edward standing over my sleeping body. Hungrily watching the blood pulse through my veins;

I shot upright in bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't have thoughts like that. I mean Edward wasn't trying to eat me, or kill me or anything. Those were idiotic things to think.

"No", said the dry voice in my head. "He's just disturbingly obsessed with you, to the point where he must follow you everywhere." I sighed. It was hard to fight with your inner voice. They were usually the right one.

Just as I was mulling over this a sharp rap struck my window pane, causing me to shriek and fall out of bed. I lay still on the floor partly from the shock of falling but mainly because I was paralyzed by fear. Was he trying to get in? Maybe he had realized the window was locked and was now furious with rage. I began to shake violently. Do I dare open the curtains? I imagined yanking them apart to revile Edward's snarling face and his hands clawing the glass. "You're mine Bella," he shouted. "Open the window or I will break it!"

Just as the imaginary Edward reached back to shatter the glass, Charlie burst though my door looking alarmed. "Bella what's wrong? What's happening?"

Before I could answer his eyes flickered to my bed with its twisted sheets and missing pillow, than back to me sprawled on the floor.

His face changed into a frown. "You fell out of bed didn't you?"

I felt heat spread across my face as I blushed.

"Yeah I was dreaming," I lied quietly.

Charlie rolled his eyes and helped me to my feet.

"Does this have anything to do with the bolts you had me put on your door and window?" He asked as I settled back into bed.

"Umm, not really," I replied. "Just had a bad dream and I freaked out."

He sighed, "All right then, I have to get back to bed. I have to get up early for fishing tomorrow."

"Oh right have fun dad," I said smiling. "I'll see you at dinner then."

He nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks Bells see you tomorrow."

With that he left, shutting the door behind him.

I quickly crossed the room and turned the lock. I must have forgotten earlier or Charlie wouldn't have been able to get in.

Just before I could lie down I remembered the reason for my scare. I slowly made my way towards the window and placed my hands on the velvety edges of the curtains. Taking a deep breath I ripped them apart, flooding my room with moonlight. I could have almost laughed. A branch from the tree below my window was leaning against the pane. When the wind blew it would make a sharp tap on the glass.

I rolled my eyes and closed the curtains again. I snuggled under the blankets of my bed and relished in their warmth. With a clear mind I began to slip into sweet unconsciousness. But just before I could leave reality, a single thought drifted through my mind. Even though the branch did hit the window, how would I know when it was really Edward?

But blackness swirled around my chasing away these lingering questions.

When I awoke I felt pretty refreshed. All the weariness from last night had been lifted, I felt like I could think again.

I sat up and stretched. The room was pretty dark except for a crack of sunlight that shone through the curtains. Glancing over at my alarm clock, I had to do a double take because the clock said noon.

I was dumbfounded. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept in till this late. But then again last night had been pretty stressful.

I sighed and jumped out of bed and collected my clothes from the closet. I unlocked the door and pulled it open a crack. The hall was dim and empty, nothing but dust floating lazily in the sunbeams.

I took a deep breath and walked across the hall to the bathroom. I turned the taps on and let the water run until the bathroom started filling with steam. Stepping into the shower I let out a groan as the bubbling hot water ran down my body. It worked my muscles, removing all the tension and knots from my body.

With my mind now clear I began mulling over yesterday. Had I overreacted? I frowned over this. Maybe I had been a little too harsh towards Edward. I mean so he watched me sleep. He loved me, was that so bad?

"Do you hear yourself?" The voice in my head asked? "Or are you really that desperate for a relationship?"

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, the illusion of calm had been shattered and the feelings of disgust had returned. Who was I trying to kid? What Edward did was wrong, messed up, creepy and wrong.

But I couldn't deny the fact that I did have feelings for him. I contradicted as I stepped out of the shower. But that only made what he did even more messed up.

I continued to debate back and forth in my head as I slowly dried myself. I pulled on my clothes and gave my hair a quick brush. I never bothered with makeup it was rarely an issue.

When I reached the kitchen my stomach gave a growl as if it knew where I was headed. "Hold on hold on," I muttered as I got a bowl out of the dish rack. Nothing fancy today just a cold bowl of cereal. I set my sugar filled fruit loops down on the table when I noticed an envelope addressed to me in beautiful calligraphy. I stared at the envelope as I munched my cereal. A pitiful hope flickered inside me that Charlie had left me a note before he left. But he couldn't do calligraphy to save his life. Or write me a note more than two sentences.

I sighed I would bet my fruit loops that Edward had worked on this all night. Sitting frustrated at a desk somewhere ripping out his hair, trying to find the perfect words.

I mentally prepared myself for any tricks in his words. Long spun lies and excuses to excuse his actions again and again until I was trapped forever in his web.

Without further adue I ripped the seal open and revealed a two page long letter in elegant script.

It took me ten minutes to read his letter the through. **AN:** **(I am not putting in the letter from Edward. That would take too long, and I would die a little inside if I had to write in his point of view.) **So I sat there munching away as I read Edward's long winded apology. There were many times when the things he wrote made me choke causing me to gasp and wheeze for a minute before I could continue.

In the letter he apologised for his actions and understands that he may have crossed the line. May have? I had laughed at that part, and then choked again. He also wants to meet with me and discuss all of this so we can keep things healthy.

I tossed the letter back on the table. "Predictable," I muttered it was so like Edward to apologise but still make it look like I was the one in the wrong. I rolled my eyes and took my bowl to the sink where I let it drop with a clatter. I would clean up later.

The light blue phone seemed to beckon me from the corner on the wall. I know I needed to call him. I had to address this situation sometime. I mean I still had feelings for this guy! Its just their are major boundary issues that need to be dealt with.

I walked over to the phone and was just going to dial Edward's number, when I changed my mind and dialled Angela's number instead. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Angela its Bella."

"Oh hey Bella!" She said surprised. "Did you have fun in Seattle?"

It was nice to know she actually meant these questions. "Yeah it was great. I got some cool books and clothes. So did you have fun at the dance?" I inquired; I thought it might be polite to ask.

"Yeah it was great! Eric is nice and all, but I'm not really interested." She sounded a bit uncomfortable as if it was a crime to not be attracted to someone.

I wonder why? I thought sarcastically as an image of Eric zoomed into mind.

"Yeah well can't make you like people though," I said a bit lamely. There was a bit of an awkward silence as neither of knew what to say.

Then I blurted out, "do you want to hang out today?"

"Oh," she said sounding surprised. "Sure I'd love to, a bunch of people are going to the diner in an hour do you want to meet there?

"Yeah that sounds great," I replied. A smile had started to creep over my face. Everything was going as planned.

"Ok see you later," she said then hung up.

I held down the button until I heard the dial tone than dialled Edward's number. The phone didn't even complete a ring before it was picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Edward breath into the phone.

This threw me off for a second. But I should have figured he would have been waiting next to the phone.

"Edward" I said formally.

"Bella!" He gasped listen Bella we need t-

I cut him off before he could continue. "No you listen Edward; I will meet with you, but not today. I'm going out with friends. Wait tomorrow in the parking lot before class, we can talk then. Oh and another thing." I added before he could start again. "I will be driving myself to and from school for the next while. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do," he said quietly. "Please; I miss you."

I had planned on being polite in this conversation but his words pushed me over.

"Oh?" I said sarcastically. "Are you upset because you missed your nightly creeping? Well tough luck Edward things are changing."

He tried to respond but I quickly said, "I've got to go Edward see you tomorrow."

And with that I hung up.

I walked to the front door and grabbed my rain coat off the hook. It was warm out but it was still raining of course. I zipped up and lifted my hood. I strapped my bad to my side and headed out in the drizzle.

I was just about to reach my truck when I remembered something. Turning around I walked back to the door where I bent down and took out the spare key from under the green rock.

No more creeping for you Mr. Cullen. I thought grimly as I pocketed the key.

When I reached my truck I started the engine and let it idle so it could warm up.

"You know." The voice said. "He could have had the key cut."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I really don't want to think about that." I said out loud.

A smirk ran across my face as I started to drive down the path. I'm talking to myself now. Great, that was ruining my image as the sane one.

As I rumbled down the road to the diner my mind drifted on, to thoughts of burgers and mindless conversations.

____________________________________________________________________________

**I know that didn't really cover much, but I wanted to end it there. I will update soon though. Oh! I'm up to two reviews now. Please review. Positive or negative I don't care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey this is just another author's note; I just wanted to answer a few of your questions here. **

**First of all I probably will only have one more chapter; I never intended this to go on so long. I really only wanted to redo the conversation between Edward and Bella about the stalking thing. I really don't know where to go with this story.**

**But if you really like these alternate versions of Twilight, I am starting another one. It's called "What you Wanted." It will be a lot longer than "Watching eyes" I promise. **

**And to answer some questions, yes Bella will tone down the attitude. But no, she will be doing no grovelling!**

**So thanks again for all the reviews, you guys have been great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've finally posted the last chapter, (to anyone who might still care.) I know it's been over a year since I updated, so I thought I might as well finish it.**

"Get back!" I screeched as I hurled my copy of Pride and Prejudice at the intruder.

With a smash my alarm clock hit the floor, halting the annoying bleeping. I felt my face turn crimson. I had been terrified of my alarm clock. Great.

My thoughts were interrupted by Charlie banging on the wall.

"Geez Bella," he yelled. "Have you never heard of a snooze button before?"

"Sorry dad," I called weakly.

Shaking my head I crawled out of bed and began preparing for the day. When I got downstairs I found some lunch money on the table. I smiled, Charlie thought of everything.

Grabbing a granola bar and my coat I walked out my door into the rain. But as I opened my truck I began to feel the hairs on my neck raise. My skin began to crawl and my eyes watered. I was being watched.

Spinning on my heels I quickly scanned the woods behind me for movement. The green trees swayed lightly in the breeze, but the only sound was the padding of the rain on the ground.

I shook my head and climbed into the truck. While the engine warmed up, I rubbed my temples and groaned. Oh Bella, Bella. What have you got yourself in to? I thought.

Here I was jumpy and super paranoid. All because I turned down an obsessive vampire who may or may not be hiding in the bushes right now.

With a sigh and a shake of my head, I put the truck into reverse and started to school.

As I drove I tried to think about what I was going to say to Edward. I imagined how awkward that conversation was going to be. Hey Edward, we can still date. You just need to stay within a four hundred foot radius of my house at all times. Yes I could see that going wonderfully.

I pulled into the Forks High parking lot, and let my truck idle. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my beating heart. I mean it's not every day you have to talk to a superhuman stalker.

I slipped out of my truck, and was about to lock the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Flinching, I spun around and came face to face with a sad eyed vampire.

"Bella," he whispered. His voice was like the bark of a old dog, cracked and sharp.

"Please, just hear me out-"

"No Edward," I sighed. "You listen to me. I overreacted. I mean yes, you watching me is really creepy. BUT!" I said loudly as he began to interject.

"I still want to give this a shot; if we work together we can pull through. So I won't have to file that restraining order."

Edward was smiling now, and his hands were lightly tracing the veins on mine.

"Thank you Bella," Edward said softly. "I love you, and I will never do anything to upset you again."

"Good," I said grinning at him. But something was still bothering me.

"Wait....Edward." I said pulling away. "You didn't come to my window last night did you?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably. "No, why?"

"Oh nothing," I said shrugging, "I just wouldn't want anyone to see me in my Donald Duck shirt, it's horrible."

"Really, you think so?" he asked surprised.

"Cause I thought it went wonderfully with your Winnie the Pooh bottoms."

"Son of a bitch Edward! That's it. Where's that restraining order?"

"Aw Bella, don't be like this."

_**The End**_

**Well it's finally over. It only took two years.....But please give me your opinions on what you thought. Also, for those who want to kill me for this, please still review. I like the positive ones and the negative. **


End file.
